Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{2}{3} \times 5\dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{17}{3} \times \dfrac{21}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 21}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{357}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{119}{4}$ $ = 29 \dfrac{3}{4}$